The invention relates to fields such as medicine, agriculture, cattle-raising and construction. The invention deals with water solutions with cold solidification capacity, which are known as mineral adhesives or astringents and are synthesised oxide, phosphate or metal by means of ortho, pyro-, tri-, poly-, or any other phosphorus acid. They can be applied within medicine: surgery, dermatology, dentristry, oncology, pharmacology and other branches. In agricultural use: as a means of curing plant diseases; within veterinaryxe2x80x94as a means for preventive maintenance and curing of animal diseases; within constructionxe2x80x94as a anticorrosive, fire-resistant, decorative, hydro-electric isolating covers, ceramic tiles, concretes, which protect against radiation, as well as for producing other composite materials.
There are well known examples of phosphate adhesives, containing zinc and aluminium, and phosphatic adhesives containing aluminium and magnesium, which are utilised both in dentistry as a means for producing dental cements and in constructionxe2x80x94as a means for producing fire resistant covers (1,2), through thermos treatment. The phosphate binder of calcium is used in production of toothpastes, it can be served as an ingredient of animal food, can be used for production of anticorrosive and fire resistant covers in construction, through heat processing (1,2).
There is also the example of phosphate binder, which contains iron polyphosphate, polyphosphoric acid and water (3). It is obtained through adding Fe2O3 to orthophosphoric acid and further boiling, during which the water vaporises and polycondenses and iron and tripolyphosphates emerge. Thus obtained phosphate binder is used for producing fire resistant material through heat processing.
The selected prototype for the proposed invention is the phosphate composition as a binder (4), containing iron oxide solution in polyphosphoric acid, water and in addition highmolecular polysacharide or its derivative with the following ratio of components, in massive parts: polyphosphoric acidxe2x80x94100, iron oxidexe2x80x9436-53, highmolecular polysacharide or its derivativexe2x80x940.5-3.5, waterxe2x80x9415-30. The disadvantage of the composition is the high cost of producing, resulting from: (i) the inefficient utilisation of polyphosphoric acid and electric (heat) power, (ii) the toxicity of the solution, caused by the emergence of detrimental (harmful) soluble and gaseous materials after dissolution of polysacharide in acid environment during boiling; (iii) the thermos (heat) treatment necessary for solidification are characteristic of polyphosphates.
The proposed invention envisions the reduction of the cost of producing, toxicity and the period of cold solidification through exclusion of polyphosphoric acid and polysacharide from composition contents, as well as exclusion of electric (heat) energy from the technological process.
The substitution of inefficient and expensive polyphosphoric acid with orthophosphoric acid results in a decrease of the composition cost of producing and increases the cold solidification capacity. The synthesis proceeds without supplying electric (heat) energy from outer sources, but rather by means of exothermous reaction ongoing within reaction area which causes the reduction of cost of producing. The exclusion of polysacharide from the contents of the invention results in the decrease of toxicity level.
The phosphate composition is obtained through: Adding water, while stirring continuously, iron oxide powder and any metal powder for example, aluminium to orthophosphoric acid calculated on 100% acid, for maintenance of temperature regime within the reaction area and for neutralising the extra acidity, the ratio of components in massive parts being the following:
heat liberated after the exothermal reaction (40xc2x0-50xc2x0) is enough for dissolution of iron oxide and metal powder which requires holding the mass for 2 hours. The output of the reaction represents transparent, brownish sticky liquid, compactness of which comprises 1.5 gr/m3, while the ratio of phosphate ion to the iron ion equals 2.0-4.0. The solution is stable for about 2 years.
The iron oxide weight in the proposed invention above 41 will cause the dissolution and solidification of the solution, while below 41, it will result in reducing the cold solidification capacity.
Substitution of aluminium powder by any other metal powder, e.g. Fe, Ca, Mg, Zn, Co, Ni, Y, Sc etc, will alter the composition characteristics, namely, it will either increase or decrease cold solidification capacity.
The metal powder weight above 2.5 in the reaction area will heighten the temperature level to 120xc2x0-130xc2x0 and will result in sticking of dissolved particles and orthophosphate anion will turn into polyphosphate. If metal powder weight is below 0.5, the temperature within the reaction area remains unaltered and the dissolution process is carried at a slow speed, over the period of several days.
The weight of water above or below the normalised level in the reaction area will violate the temperature regime.